A Broken Home, 2 Broken Hearts, 1 Evil Dictator
by Its Elementary Dear Watson
Summary: Tony and Jimmy have a secret, They are afraid for their safety can they confide in their team before its too late?
1. Endless Calls

NCIS

A Broken Home, 2 Broken Hearts and 1 Evil Dictator

Ch1 Endless Calls and 2 Underlings in Trouble

A.N Don't own NCIS Dang it

Tony's phone had been ringing off the hook. Gibbs was becoming fairly annoyed. Every time it rang Tony would give the ID a cursory glance before immediately hanging up.

McGee and David had been laughing at him mercilessly, assuming it was some "girl" that Tony had dated , but Gibbs knew there was something seriously hinky about the whole situation. His Gut was churning. Tony had lost some weight he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, this worried Gibbs.

Before Gibbs got the gumption to question Tony, Palmer came sprinting into the bullpen. Now there was another one to worry about he too had lost weight, he was very pale and had dark circles around his eyes. "Tony!" Tony looked up at Palmer whispering something Gibbs could barely catch, something like "You too?" At Palmers miserable nod Tony paled further. Yes, something was indeed hinky.

Gibbs heard his phone ring.

"Gibbs"

"Yes, Jethro is young Mr. Palmer up there, he just ran out of here like a bat out of Hades when his phone rang for the umpteenth time, I am worried about him"

"Yeah, Duck it seems like he and DiNozzo are sharing the same plight, they are up here talking, but no worries give me just a minute and all 4 of us will have a little campfire, we will meet you down there". He knew looking at the two stricken faces something was seriously wrong.


	2. Troubles at Home

-1Ch2 Troubles at home

Gibbs gave them a look that brooked no argument and motioned the two to follow, satisfied they were coming Gibbs led them down to Autopsy.

As they entered Ducky immediately made the boys, ahem, young men sit on one of the autopsy tables. Their pale faces made him nervous.

Ducky immediately started testing Tony's blood pressure, and Gibbs began his questioning. "So what is going on, all these phone calls, you two obviously haven't ate or slept in a while, spill."

Tony and Jimmy traded looks obviously not wanting to divulge their troubles.

"Your blood pressure is high Anthony, Talking will help." Duck said as a matter a factly as he began to check his assistant.

"No offence Duck, its not so easy WE don't want to get you guys involved, hell WE don't want to be involved."

"Yours is a mite high as well Jimmy, and Tony like it or not we already are involved. We are a team and in our line of work your team is a part of your family, please boys we just want to help."

"Tony, perhaps we should tell them, maybe they can find an avenue we can't." Jimmy said

Tony sighed pressing the hang up button on his phone _again_. "Ok Jimmy, but you ought to start."


	3. Daddy DiNozzo is an A

-1Ch3 So Daddy DiNozzo is an A$$!

"Ok, first you need to know some background. I wasn't always Jimmy Palmer, I was adopted when I was 5 years old. Before I was Eugene James DiNozzo, the second son of Anthony DiNozzo Sr and the little brother of Anthony DiNozzo Jr."

"So, you two are brothers?" Gibbs asked looking at the two men finally seeing their resemblance.

"Indeed, Boss and this is where I take over" Started Tony "We are 8 years apart. It is common knowledge that I was disowned at 12 and sent to Military School. What is not common knowledge is a month after I started school Social Services took my little brother out of the hell hole called home, he was then placed in foster care with Aaron and Madelyn Palmer. The Judge presiding over our case ruled that due to the abuse Eugene and I had endured that our father could not contact us or even see us and put a restraining order against him. Instead of prison though he had to continue to pay for my schooling. This was a good thing but due to the clause Jimmy was able to be adopted but I was stuck in the system. The Palmers remained the foster family I went to during breaks though and when we started working we were able to make people think we weren't related which was another safety for us in case something went wrong."

Jimmy decided to finish the story "Thing had felt safe till last month when the Judge who had presided our case was murdered. Now our father and his Secretary keep trying to force us into a meet and we are starting to be afraid to go home at night."


	4. We Need a Plan

-1Chp 4 What we need now is a plan

"Jethro you all are on cold cases correct?" Ducky inquired not taking his eyes of his two forlorn boys sitting on the autopsy table.

"Yup, we have been dry as of current" Gibbs replied raising a brow.

"Not anymore, as our lads are NCIS its our jurisdiction you now have a **VERY** important case that you need to tell Director Sheppard know. While you are doing that I will take our boys down stairs to the Diner next door, I can tell they haven't eaten in far too long" Ducky gave the boys an understanding sad smile.

"You're right, Ducky I'll get the team on this" Tony started to rise "No Tony, you're with Ducky. I do not want you on this case. You are to listen to Ducky, he says eat, you eat, he says jump you ask how high? He says sleep do so. Both you and Palmer have been so worried about this ass neither of you have taken care of yourselves. I need you on my six for OTHER cases and if you continue as you are you will soon be ill, we cannot afford that." He cuffed Tony lightly on the head and left with out another word.

"Come on boys you need nourishment" he patted his lads on their knees and the three men left two feeling scared and insecure and one was feel particularly parental.

A.N Not Very long srry but hopefully soon ill update again


End file.
